Take care with that tongue
by BlackIsMyColour
Summary: Arguments, tension, a strange dream, maybe fluff and the evil queen..
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys :3 this is my new story which I hope you'll enjoy ;) If you don't like it please don't read it but I also appreciate negative reviews though so that I can better my story.

Enjoy chapter 1 !

* * *

It was dark outside and storming like hell. The rain was hitting the roofs as if someone tried to destory the houses with an ax. Apart from that the town was silent and everyone seemed to be asleep or at least trying to. As well as Emma Swan. Though she tossed and turned in her bed, not having a peaceful sleep.

 _She ran down a long corridor in the big castle. Whose castle ? She didn't know. What she knew was that someone was running after her._

 _"Turn around and face your fear !" The figure shouted over and over again. She couldn't recognize who or what it was. It's appearance was blurred as most of the things in this castle._

 _Not knowing what else to do Emma just kept running and running untill she came to a big hall which she entered and quickly closed the door behind herself, hoping that this 'something' didn't follow her. She waited a few seconds before taking a deep breath of relief and relaxed her body from the tenseness that had taken over her._

 _She turned around to look for an exit to escape the castle somehow but before she could check her surroundings that thing was suddenly standing right in front of her. Not 3 steps it needed to reach her. "What the..!" she shouted fully startled and took a step back._

 _Trapped between that figure and the closed door now, she made out that it was a person holding a golden necklace in one hand. It was golden and there was a big green stone set on it. But before she could find out who this person was and why that necklace was there a loud thunderclap woke her up._

She was breathing heavily and her body was covered with sweat. The blonde turned to the right and looked at her clock. 3 in the morning. _Great_ , she thought as she steadied herself. If she tried to sleep again or stayed awake now didn't matter, she would be tired at work anyway.

Deciding that sleep was not what she wanted again right now she got up and walked downstairs while rubbing her eyes. Henry was with Mary and David so she was alone in her house.

A look around in her kitchen which lingered at her coffee machine and a sigh as she took a cup from the shelf. "Coffee sounds good..." she mumbled while waiting for the coffee to fill the pot. She then poured it in her cup and leaned against the kitchen counter, carefully nipping at her coffee to not burn her tongue.

Emma looked up at the clock over the door frame. 3:15 AM. In less than 3 hourse she would normally get up. But she decided to stay awake instead of risking to oversleep or to have a dream like that one again which brought her everything but some needed sleep.

She had already been dreaming about that castle a few times lately. It was always that figure running after her and telling her to face her fear..At least now she knew it was a person. Not that she feared anything about that dream but she just wanted to find a way out of this castle. It seemed like there was no door that led out.

Not thinking about it any longer she decided to take a shower to wash down the sweat that was still covering her body though she was finally out of her warm bed.

It felt so good to feel cold water coming in contact with her skin. Emma closed her eyes and finally let herself relax as she leaned against the shower wall. She remained like this for a few minutes before turning the shower off and stepping out of it. She took a towel out of the drawer and wrapped it around herself.

* * *

5:30 in the morning and a rather tired mayor made her way outside to her car. The storm woke her up a few times that night as well and she was everything but happy about it. Branches and leaves laying around all over the streets, caps and hats, even an umbrella Regina noticed. The wind seemed to do quite a job that night.

 _That's certainly a great morning_ , she thought and sighed before parking her car at her office and making her way inside.

Not 5 minutes that she was sitting at her desk when the phone rang. The brunette cleared her throat before picking up. "Mayor Mills, who am I talking to ?" she asked in her usual harsh tone which instantly changed after hearing the person on the other line answer.

"Mom, it's me. I couldn't reach you on your phone so I thought I try at your office." she heard her son say before she responded.

"But Henry why are you awake already? It's saturday, you don't have to get up that early."

"I know I just didn't want to disturb when you're working so I thought calling now would be best. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to pick me up for lunch later. I'm staying with Mary Margaret and David if that's okay with you ?"

Regina felt slightly disappointed that he cancelled their lunch meeting for the second time this week and after a few seconds of waiting for an answer Henry asked again "Mom ?" which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Of course I'm okay with that Henry." She replied softly with a slightly sad smile on her lips.

"Awesome ! Thanks mom, will you pick me up after work ?"

"I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye mom."

"Bye."

Regina hung up with a sigh before she took out her paper stuff and looked through it.

When the day started like this one it was not going to be a good one for the mayor. Not that she hated Mary and David as she did back in the enchanted forest, -their relationship turned out to be...okay- it was rather that she had to share Henry with all of them. They were a big family after all. He didn't avoid her or something like that but she still had to get used to it.

* * *

At the same time Emma arrived at the sheriff station and with shock she had to find out that a tree broke one of the windows and it looked like after a storm. She frowned at the irony and looked around the room. Papers were laying around everywhere as well as the shards of the window.

"Shit.." She mumbled before starting to pick up all the papers as she realised that she needed to put them back in the right order again. Phone numbers and paper work that she was supposed to check on and give back to the mayor all mixed on the floor.

She took out her phone and called Marco who she was sure could help her with a new window. Then she called David to help her with everything else. Fortunately he agreed and it didn't take long till he arrived at the station and found a swearing Emma sitting at her desk and trying to get the papers in the right order.

"Hey. What a day, huh ?" He greeted her with a kind smile before looking around with a frown.

"Hey. Yes.." she nodded and with a sigh. "Could you help me with the calls ? 12 people have called during the night. I need to finish Regina's paper stuff by the evening if I don't want her to take my head off." "No we don't want that." David said with a grin before sitting beside her. "Well, let's see who called."

"Oh, and Marco will come over later and help us with the window."

* * *

After a short lunch break Marco brought the new window and he and David tried to put it in and Emma swept away the shards of the old one.

"Emma !" Suddenly Ruby stormed inside with Emma as her target who stared at the brunette who startled her by throwing the door open like someone stole her high heels.

"I need to tell you something." She said barely above a whisper so that David and Marco couldn't hear her nor she wanted to disturb them at working but the shock in her voice was still very much there.

"Ahm, okay.." Emma said, still slightly wide eyes as Ruby didn't let her say more and started to talk right away.

"You remember that Tinkerbell you brought here from Neverland ? She is now at Granny's. And _I_ had to explain her how to take showers and how it's possible to turn the lights on even in the night. She asked me how the people got inside the TV !? I was at her room 4 times this week now because Granny said she had better things to do. Tinkerbell needed 2 fucking days till she finally got how to use the TV and 2 fucking days to finally be able to take a shower ! And that's not the top of the chocolate cake, no ! Cuz Granny even forced me to give her some of my things cuz everything she had was that green fairy dress."

Emma really needed to concentrate to be able to follow what Ruby telling her. Cuz she kind of didn't stop talking and give Emma a chance to respond.

"I even have to help her find a job now. She's probably going to work as a waitress at granny's as well. Like she couldn't look for a job herself but noo Granny said that our guests.."

Suddenly there was a loud smash and a loud "Shit !" coming from David. The window. Now that was the second one..Emma frowned with a sigh. "What now ?" she asked and looked at Marco who gave a shrug in return. "Well, I'm afraid the only thing we can do is try again.." he said in his usual accent and Emma nodded.

Until the two men came back with another window Emma had to listen to Ruby's story about Tinkerbell that seemed to never end. "Do you think I shouldn't always do what Granny wants me to ? Because I kind of feel like she gives me orders."

"I don't know, I.."

"Because you know Tinkerbell was actually very nice but that's not the point.."

Marco and David came back with the next window and David gave his daughter a knowing smile as Ruby was still continuing with her novel.

"AWW Shit !" David shouted as he stepped in a shard and in the same moment the phone rang but just before Emma could pick it up someone stormed inside the station with a warning and angry "Miss Swan !?"

 _Oh god..._

* * *

sorry but I just needed to stop there xD

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

hey guyz ;) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story is probably going to be very long cuz I have many ideas and I'm happy that I can share them with you :) Please comment and let me know what you think. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy ! :3

* * *

"Miss Swan !"

 _Oh god.._

Emma swallowed. _The papers._ She turned to find an angry brunette standing in the door frame.

"Have you finished my papers ?" Again that harsh tone that had always used to freeze Emma's blood.

"Regina..look, I.." The mayor's expression just changed to an even worse one hearing the blode stutter. But before Emma could say another word she was pulled out of the room, leaving a completely confused and shocked Ruby inside.

Emma stood there avoiding the brunette's angry eyes but she could see her closing the door slowly which was certainly meant to scare the shit out of her and yes it worked. Regina knew exactly what she did. The mayor slowly turned around to look at the blonde woman standing a few steps far from her. A few seconds silence. Emma swallowed.

"Sheriff Swan. It's Friday six o'clock. My son expects me to pick him up at 7 and yet I still have to finish all the papers for the next council meeting which is on Monday. Tomorrow's my free day but you know what ? I told you to bring me those papers by 4:30." She gritted between her teeth before continuing. "But. I. Don't. Have. Them." She whispered in a threatening low voice.

Emma bit the inside of her cheeks to not look up at the brunette that was standing very close to her.

"Regina I'm sorry but there was very much to do..The storm has.."

But she couldn't finish before the other woman interrupted her which made Emma frown.

"How about you do not finish them on the last day ? Those are a few pages and you cannot find a few minutes to do the only thing I told you to, I gave you a whole week. And that was not even the first time as you might know, Miss Swan."

"Look Regina, I said I was sorry."

"I don't care if you're sorry, sheriff. I want you to do your job and nothing else which you apparently aren't capable of."

Emma sighed at that.

"I'm the mayor and I cannot do everything myself. Which is why you are the sheriff. But it's probably just harder with you than it would be to work alone as it turns out."

 _Well that was not necessary now._ The blonde felt her breath on her cheek when she spoke and finally she turned toward her and looked her in the eyes. She didn't remember when Regina decided to step that close but it was certainly to make her point clearer.

It was anger that was coming up inside the blonde sheriff. It was one thing to tell her what she did wrong but it was a completely different thing to call her incapable.

"Listen." Emma started which slightly surprised the other woman that was now staring into two green darkening eyes. "I did not give you your papers on time. It may have happened months ago and months before that and I already said I am sorry for it. But it's not like _you_ have someone that criticizes your different way of working about what you do on which day and how long you need for things like you do with me, Madam Mayor. That's why you think you can talk to me like I'm as much worth as the chair you sit on at your office with your royal ass. You may be a queen or at least you have been one." She said, her voice always getting lower and eyes always darker. The mayor raised a brow as it seemed like the blonde changed their roles. _Not with me.._ she thought and decided to listen silently at what she had to say.

"But at work you are just like me, a woman doing her job. You can snap at me, that's the only thing you can do and I am used to that. But if you think you can allow yourself to say that I'm doing a bad job then this is where you're going too far. You want to fire me ? Do it. I have saved you from a fire, from Gold and from magic a few times. And I didn't even once get a 'thank you'. But I can tell you that you need me here and you know that as well as I do." She bit at her and it was a dangerous game they were playing at the moment. Both of them angry, both of them having a reason to be angry at the other one.

Regina knew that Emma was right. They both actually were. But at the moment she didn't care. The only thing she thought about was to throw the blonde against the wall and let her starve in one of the cells. But her green eyes looked so dangerous and Regina would lie if she said that it didn't always give her some kind of kick when Emma looked at her like that. She bit her lip to hold herself back from hitting her in the face after the blonde finished.

Emma's eyes instantly looked down at those full lips. Poisoned and demanding words always coming out of them. A shiver went down Emma's spine when Regina's tongue slowly wetted her lips, brown eyes still watching her but before she could think anything stupid the brunette slowly leaned in and whispered into her ear "Take care with that tongue." She then pulled back with her head held high and gave Emma one last look with the words "Papers. Tomorrow, my house not after 5 PM. ." She said in her usual regal voice like the last few minutes did not happen before the blonde watched her leave the station.

She needed a few seconds to process what had just happened but before she could turn to go back inside the little office Ruby ripped the door open and stepped towards her. "What. Was. That." She asked and Emma frowned after a moment and shrugged slightly. "That's Regina. You know her." She answered before frowning and crossing her arms.

"Emma ?" They heard David call.

"Yes ?"

"Window's finally where we want it to be. And calls are all answered thanks to Ruby." He said with a relieved frown at Marco who returned the look with a nodded after 3 hours trying to put a window in, breaking the window, bringing a new one and putting that one in finally.

Emma gave Ruby a thankful smile who returned it with a "Was nothing." and a hug and then the two men joined them to leave the station. "Thanks guys..I don't know what I'd do without you three." She gave Marco a hug who then gave her a nod and smiled at her with an "Always at your service." Then she hugged David who hugged her back tightly and rubbed her back. "It's a sure thing Emma. And about Regina..I think you're better than anyone else at handling her." Emma rolled her eyes with a smile and a sigh and they all left the station.

Emma and Ruby walked down the street to Granny's. "Do you not want to finish the story about your Tinkerbell ?" The blonde asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

 _Ohh Tinkerbell.._ Ruby thought as she noticed that she had fully forgotten about that.

"I..yeah. I was still confused about Regina.." She answered ignoring the words 'your Tinkerbell' how Emma called the young fairy and gave her a smile in return.

"You know..she's weird. And I'm still angry at Granny and honestly I need a coffee now cuz I can't think anymore. I couldn't sleep because of that stupid storm. Let's have a coffee together.

 _Stupid storm indeed_ Emma thought before answering. "Same here. Coffee sounds really great."

* * *

Regina and Henry got home after she had picked him up at Mary's apartment. He had spent the afternoon with her because of what happened at the station. But it wasn't really less exciting for the boy cuz Snow told him a few things about their past which Henry still loved to listen to. Hearing what heroes his grandparents had been and how they lived back at the enchanted forest. They drank cocoas with cinnamon while talking and time passed until his mom picked him up already.

The mayor was still gone with her thoughts. Back at a certain blonde. Regina ceriously sometimes couldn't understand the emotions of that woman. At first she got what she wants which was a scared blonde sheriff and after a few wrong words later that woman just snapped back at her. Why she hadn't fired her the brunette actually didn't know. Maybe because she was still a better sheriff than her father. Cuz Regina certailnly had no nerves for seeing him at work even more often than she already did now as he worked as deputy.

"Mom ?" Henry stood in front of her in the kitchen when she looked down at him with a coffee in her hand.

"Yes..?" She asked after being ripped out of her thoughts.

"I asked if I could go to meet Grace tomorrow. She just called me."

"Oh, sure you can." She answered with a soft smile and Henry returned it with an "Awesome." and left to go back up to his room.

* * *

Henry left the mansion to meet Grace the next day at about 10:00 in the morning cuz he wanted to pick her up and later they'd go to Granny's and have lunch.

At about an hour later someone knocked at Regina's door and she looked up with a wondering frown. Without thinking about it further she opened it and who stood in front of her was the last person she expected _now_.

"Miss Swan." She said and raised her brow.

Emma looked at the young mayor who wore skinny black jeans and a white top which surprised the blonde cuz she couldn't remember having seen her in jeans ever before. And she wasn't wearing some of her high heels like she usually did which made her look so much smaller now.

After a few seconds she looked up at Regina again who gave her a frown and she could swear it was something playful in her eyes but she decided to not think about it any longer and just focus on why she originally came here.

"Morning..I..wanted to bring you these." She finally said and handed the brunette the papers over.

Regina frowned at that as she observed that she was indeed not kidding and really giving her the paperwork.

"Wow. Looks like my little visit yesterday did its job." She said and Emma just raised a brow in return.

The mayor looked at the papers for a moment then back at Emma. "We need to discuss about your answers as always and because the meeting is tomorrow you're not going to escape me another time, Miss Swan." Regina said in a slightly lower voice she actually intended before adding "How good that I've just made coffee." She stepped to the side and Emma -a bit surprised- entered, took off her leather jacket -of course, what else- and her shoes before following the brunette to the kitchen. There was now her back in the blonde's sight who could not stop herself to look down and _Jesus.._ Emma swallowed. But she could force herself to look up again and she leaned against the kitchen counter.

When Regina walked over to her to give her a cup of coffee Emma couldn't stop herself from frowning and smiling teasingly.

"Miss Swan, what's so funny ?"

"Nothing. You're just..actually not so small." As ridiculous as it sounded Regina stayed serious and kept looking at her with _that_ look. "And I've never seen you wear jeans before." The blonde added and got a raised brow in return.

"Well because that's your job." She said before turning her attention back to the papers before they sat down at the table with their coffees and discussed Emma's reactions to the requests that the sheriff had to check on and answer.

"Okay, Miss Swan. Last one. A few people want to open a new bar. Why's your answer 'no' ?" Regina asked waiting for an answer.

"Well, there is a new bar already down the street and I know that Ruby would visit me at the station more than 'only' twice a week at the station drunk of course and asking if she could sleep over at my house cuz Granny had already locked the diner up and she had forgotten her key." She answered and when Regina tilted her head a bit to the side and watched her with a raised brow.

"Yes that's what friends do, Madam Mayor. They let you sleep on their couch." Emma wasn't sure if Regina wondered if she meant something else when she said 'sleep over' but she just made sure that it was clear that Ruby slept on her couch.

"Alright, Miss Swan. It would be that easy if you'd always finish them on time." Regina said sarcastically.

"Well seems like I've learned from that conversation we both had yesterday but you have not. But you're wrong. It would be so much easier if you would be a bit less of a pain in the ass." Emma answered in the same voice.

"Really. Me ? Miss Swan, you just need to do your work, what I do is nothing you should complain about."

"So you think it would change nothing if you wouldn't sometimes thank me for helping you or doing a good job ? And don't say that I'm doing no good job. We've had that yesterday already."

"Okay. You want a 'thank you' ? Alright. Thank you for not bringing me my papers on time. Thanks for making me visit you at your office even though it would actually not have been necessary at all if you had done your job. Thank you that I needed you to come over on this Sunday which is my free day actually though I often even work on Sundays." She said with a mocking smile which she couldn't and didn't want to hold back before adding "Oh, and thanks for calling my ass 'royal'."

With that Emma had to frown. _From everything I've said, that's the only thing she remembers..?_ She then sighed and crossed her arms. "Is it so hard to mean it ?" She rolled her eyes but there was that weird feeling of excitement about the so familiar tone of their conversation.

Suddenly Emma's phone rang and she picked up after seeing it was Ruby.

"Yeah ? Ruby ?"

"EMMA ! GUESS WHO NEEDS TO EXPLAIN TINKERBELL HOW TO USE A PHONE !" Ruby literally screaming in Emma's ear who instantly put a distance between her ear and her phone. Regina frowned and Emma let out a sigh and rolled her eyes before answering her friend.

"Ruby..I'm busy at the moment.."

"Granny's, 30 minutes !" She heard her say before she hung up.

Regina still the same look on her face which kind of annoyed Emma. "What ?" She asked and the brunette smiled teasingly. "Looks like the rest of your Sunday is gonna be nice. I didn't know that Tinkerbell was Ruby's friend." She answered with another frown and added after receiving a questioning look "If I had been upstairs I would have heard what she said, Miss Swan."

"They're no friends. Not really at least."

"If you say so." Regina answered and took their empty cups walking to the kitchen with Emma following before she put them in the sink.

"Thank you." The blonde said while leaning against the kitchen counter as the mayor turned back at her.

"For what exactly, Miss Swan ?" She asked with a frown and crossed her arms tilting her head.

Emma shrugged. "For not cutting my head off and giving me another chance."

Regina was kind of a bit taken back by her reply and just raised an eyebrow. "Don't get used to it. I'm quite sure that this wasn't the last time you drive me insane and it was certainly not the first time, Miss Swan. But if you'll ever forget to give me back my papers..." she warned and added in a low voice "I swear I will fire you like you've never been fired."

The blonde's heart stopped beating for a moment and a shiver went down her spine. With that Regina passed her and Emma followed her to the door after a few seconds. Then she made her way down the street to the little diner.

* * *

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy chapter 3 !

* * *

Emma finally arrived at the diner. After opening the door she already saw Ruby and Tinkerbell standing at the counter with Tink's phone.

"Hey there." Emma gave a smile while joining them. "Hey." They both greeted the blonde while returning the smile and Ruby taking care of the fairy's new phone.

"Need some help ?" Emma asked watching the brunette closely. "No but we need a better mood." Tink mumbled while said brunette was still busy with the device and Emma frowned but before she could say another word Ruby cleared her throat and looked at Tinkerbell. "Okay. I already explained you everything except for calling. You just have to.."

Emma didn't really listen to what the young waitress was saying because of the expression she had in her face. The blonde had to raise a brow when she saw Ruby's number on Tink's phone and that was when realisation hit her. _Of course.._ she thought but was interrupted by Tink who was saying good bye after thanking Ruby cuz she had to go.

"Bye." Emma smiled before watching Ruby suspiciously while she was looking after Tinkerbell. When she turned to her friend she looked into two narrowed eyes.

"What ?" The brunette asked innocently.

"Why did you not tell me that you actually like her ?"

"What..Do you know how.." But Emma interrupted her with a frown.

"You put a heart behind your name on her phone. Why did you say she annoyed you...?"

"Well she was.." A frowned again so she added "Actually Granny was the one pissing me off. Tink makes a good friend actually you know.."

"Liar. I know when someone's lying and you are. Why don't you just tell me ?"

"Tell you what ?"

"That you like her you idiot. And before you deny it again just be quiet you little love bird. Anyway, I need to go. Lunch tomorrow. And I expect you to tell me more." She winked at her before shaking her head and leaving the diner with a smile.

Ruby still staring at the door and processing what had just happened got a look from Granny who cleared her throat and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Work's waiting." She said and Ruby just nodded and went back to the customers taking their orders.

* * *

Weeks later..

 _She ran through an empty room. No windows only a door she ripped open and made her way down that long corridor. That castle again. She came to that hall again with her back to the wall and looked through the big room. "Show yourself !" She waited for that person to show up but nothing happened. So the blonde decided to surch for a way out. Somewhere. Something. But there was nothing. Always the same rooms and the same corridor. She sighed while leaning with her right side against a wall as suddenly she felt someone standing behind her. "Don't stop your surch. You'll find what you're looking for.." The voice whispered. It was the person again now standing in front of her after she turned around. "Who are you ?" she asked while still trying to figure out who she was looking at. She then noticed the necklace in the hand of the person. That necklace again..._

 _Emma needed to find out what it was about that necklace. She looked at the beautiful stone on it. Reaching out she tried to touch it but suddenly she was ripped out of her dream._ Awake. She opened her eyes and like every time she was sweating. Like every time she had that dream. It came more often now. Almost every day and she woke up in the middle of the night. Like this day as well. She looked at her clock. 4 o'clock. _No..not again. That can't be true._ She thought while rolling her eyes and getting up. She made some coffee and jumped in the shower.

She needed to find out what this dream meant. It felt so real. And she knew that person wanted to tell her something. And she also knew that this necklace had something to do with that. She'd think about it another time but now, work.

It was one of those days when no one called and nothing exciting happened in the town. It seemed to be before..her phone rang and she picked up. "Henry ?"

"Mom ! You need to come ! Now ! She's acting strange and.."

"God kid, calm down. Who are you talking about ?"

"My mom ! Just come !" He then hung up and Emma took her phone and her keys and made her way to the mayor's mansion. When she arrived she knocked at the door and Henry opened after a few seconds. "Come. She's upstairs." He took her hand and pulled her to Regina's bedroom which Emma had never seen before and holy shit it was big and _woah.._ "Henry go to your room and close the door." She said without looking at him and he did as she said. Emma couldn't believe her eyes. Regina wearing one of her evil queen dresses standing at the window and looking at her like she was going to eat her alive. "Regina ?"

"It's 'your majesty' dear. Show your queen some respect." Emma frowned and took a step closer to her so that she was standing in front of her.

"What's wrong with you ?" she asked and Regina suddenly pulled her against the wall with her hand on Emma's throat.

"You need to shut up now. Do you think you can take him away from me ? I know what you're planning to do dear so I suggest you shut up now or I'll cut your beautiful head off. She hissed and Emma raised a brow while staring at her and trying to breathe. "Stop !" She screamed as good as she could before the queen's grip got even tighter. "What did I just say, Miss Swan ?" She gritted between her teeth before Emma thought of what to do.

"What do you want me to do..?" she asked already getting weaker.

"I'm going to take your precious saviour heart out and then.." she whispered in her ear before adding in a seductive voice "Then..you'll be my pet. And I won't let you take my son." She bit her lip and looked down at Emma's parted lips. Without a warning she pressed their lips together and her grip softened. _So that was the way the Evil Queen treated her 'pets' and showed them they were hers.._ She probably thought Emma gave up fighting her. The blonde was shocked so at the first moment she just didn't move. But then it took over her. The tasty lips of the queen made her weak and she responded the kiss. _You need to stop. This is not Regina. It's not real._ Emma needed to concentrate and in one swift moment she took the queen's hands and cuffed them to the bed behind her.

She needed a moment to breathe. Regina watched her with fire in her eyes as she tried to free herself.

"Oh don't try. Those are taking your magic. You gave them to me yourself, 'your majesty'." Emma smiled at her while looking down at the queen that was now sitting on the bed. "Hmm..nice try but I will have what I want." She answered and looked up at her. "You liked it didn't you ? Aww...do you think I didn't notice ? "

Emma had to swallow at that before deciding that it was better to finally go and take care of whatever had happened to the mayor. "Henry ?" She asked as he opened his door. "Yes ?"

"I need you to stay here. I'm gonna get Mr. Gold here but if something happens, just something, call me. Okay ?"

He gave a nod and Emma quickly made her way to Rumple.

A few minutes passed before she opened the door of his shop. "Gold ?"

"Miss Swan. What brings you to me ?" he asked while stepping out of the other room and towards the blonde.

"I need your help. Regina kind of changed to..her old self. I don't know what to do.." Gold looked at her and tilted his head a bit to the side. "Where is she ?"

"In her bedroom. I cuffed her to the bed with magical handcuffs.." She received a frown and a smile before adding "God, not what it sounds like." She said and rolled her eyes. "So, will you help me or not ?"

"To be honest, I don't really need the queen running around and mess our town up as well, Miss Swan."

Minutes later they arrived back at the mansion and they went upstairs to Regina's bedroom. "Emma !" They heard Henry coming over from his room. "Henry, I want you to go back to your room and not come out of it until we figured out what's wrong with your mom, alright ?"

Henry hesitated for a moment because he wanted to help as always but there was no time to argue so he nodded and left his mom't bedroom.

"Okay. Let's see." Gold said and approached the young queen. "What are you doing here ? No one wants to see your ugl..." Then Rumple took her voice.

"I forgot how snappy you were, your majesty." he said with a smile as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you know what's wrong with her ?" The blonde asked.

"Well, seems like someone has put our mayor under a curse that turned her back to her old self."

"Can you change her back ?"

"I guess so. But it's gonna take some time to mix the potion. I want you to take care of her till I finished it. And to make things a bit more exciting and to make you practise your magic.." He gave the queen her voice back with a smile. "I'll call you, sheriff."

Emma stared at him for a few seconds and watched him leave.

"Well, well, dear, don't make such a face. I know we'll enjoy our time together." Regina said with a playful grin.

"Shut up."

"Uh..angry are we..? Can't you controle your magic, girl ? Come here..I'll show you.."

Emma would lie if she said that the queen didn't have it in her to confuse her and let a shiver run down her back. But she thought it was better to stay calm and not let her take control and make Emma free her.

"I am no girl. And you're really stupid to think that I'm gonna let you go." She said in a low voice and left the room to get some coffee. She knocked at Henry's door and told him that it was best to stay with her parents for the night before she went downstairs. A few minutes later she came back with two cups and some cookies she found in the kitchen. Of course the queen was a pain in the ass but Emma was certainly not gonna let her starve in her own house.

Regina raised her brow when she saw the blonde approach her holding 2 cups in her hand and placing the plate with the cookies down on her lap.

"I'm going to tell you how this will continue." She gave her a frown and the queen looked at her and waited for her to speak.

"You will stop being so sassy and it will be a good time for both of us, your majesty."

Regina looked at her for a while with that smile before leaning in a bit and asking in a whisper "Or what...?"

Emma couldn't stop herself from taking a glimpse down at the queen's full lips before controling herself again and looking up into her eyes again. "Or I'll be sassy. And that means I'm gonna call a few friends that will entertain you. Look there are still a few people that want to kill you. People who don't care if you starve or die. So I suggest you to take care of what you say." She thought it wouldn't be bad to overdo the whole situation a bit cuz she had no idea how else she could get it into the brunette's head.

Regina just frowned, not really impressed before Emma added

"I will free one of your hands so that you can drink and eat by yourself."

She placed the cups and the cookies down on the nightstand and turned back at her while taking the key out.

"I'm really looking forward to see how you'll do it." The queen said with a grin.

Emma frowned in return and she knew she had to take care. Because she knew that the queen was fast and clever. So to be sure she did something that was even for Emma not easy to decide but at the moment there was nothing else she could think of.

She slowly wrapped her arms around the queen to find her hands behind her with the key in her own hand. She couldn'd risk Regina to see the key and grab it ba chance or kind of knock her out when she freed her.

A dangerous game the sheriff played right now. "Hmm..that's what you prefer.." She heard the queen whisper playfully as she felt her eyes on her. Emma kept staring at the wall behind Regina so that she could concentrate on the key better. But it was hard to concentrate with that woman in her arms. Only the way she smelled made Emma feel dizzy. She felt her breath on her skin when she spoke which Emma just tried to ignore.

"You're pretty, do you know that..?" Regina asked in a deep voice which let a shiver run down Emma's back and made her look down into her eyes.

Her first instinct was to kiss that grin away but she couldn't. She needed to remember that this was Regina.

"What are you so afraid of princess ?" she asked and Emma just bit her lip and tried to concentrate on what she was doing.

"I'm no princess." She said while still looking into those two dangerous eyes.

"Really. Of course you are. Your mother was one too.."

Finally Emma could free one of her hands as she slowly pulled back to see how she reacted but instead of trying to steal the key Regina moved her hand up to Emma's cheek and made her look back at her. It was like an evil dream that tried to pull her down by temptation and seduction before she was killed. So she slowly took the queen's arm and removed it from her cheek before sitting back down beside her.

To her surprise Regina didn't try to escape nor did she try to pull her towards her again. She just sat there and waited for Emma to hand her over a cup and that she did. The queen took it silently and took a sip. Emma was relieved. _It can't be that hard..I'm gonna wait till Gold calls, can't be that difficult._ She thought while drinking her coffee as well. Then her eyes went back to the brunette that looked like she was planning how to escape but noticing that she can't do anything but wait while she ate a cookie. She then took another sip of the coffee and when she licked the liquid from her lips Emma noticed that Regina watched her looking at her.

A playful grin on her lips again and this time Emma felt herself blush. _God.._

Emma was very much able to control herself but it were the queen's eyes that caught her attention. She knew it was Regina as well and she knew Regina. But for the first time she could see the pain herself. She could look behind those dangerous eyes for one moment. To see what she had been through. To see the emptiness she was feeling for all that time. But it was like two seconds and then there was a wall in those two beautiful eyes. Locking her secrets behind it. Emma could only see the queen again. The woman that came after the pain. Now her eyes were deep again..like deep water. You surch but cannot find anything.

"Everything alright, beautiful ?" That snapped Emma out of her thoughts again and she nodded. "Yes. Do you remember how you got cursed ? Who did it ? Or was it yourself ?"

"Certainly not." Cold voice, cold glare. Emma frowned. "I don't remember. That wouldn't make sense, you know. All I want is to have my son for my own and you think I would scare him away like this ?" She shook her head and snorted.

"Right." Emma answered with a nod.

Time passed and when they went to sleep Emma just sat down on the floor and tried to not fall asleep while watching the queen sleep. But after a while her eyes just closed and she was gone. Surprisingly she didn't have the dream that night but a peaceful sleep even though it was on the floor of Regina's bedroom...

Her phone woke her. It vibrated in her pocket before she took it our and picked up. "Yeah ?" She asked while checking if she was still there. And she was. Sitting on the bed and looking like she hadn't slept at all and just watched Emma the whole night. But Emma pushed the thought away as she heard an answer. "Miss Swan. Did I wake you up ?"

"Actually yes but..anyway. Did you finish the potion ?"

"Yes. I'll be there in 20." He said before hanging up.

Emma let out a sigh and looked up at the queen after saying "Sorry. But you'll turn back again." She noticed her hair then. Not like the day before in a queenie updo. No, long black locks hanging down her shoulders while she looked down at the blonde. _Beautiful.._ was the first word that came into her mind. No, she couldn't think like that. That was just another version of Regina. Just a few minutes and she would be back again. Emma stood up without another look and went downstairs to open the door.

* * *

tbc..


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 for you ! Please let me know what you think ! :3

* * *

When Gold arrived at the queen's house Emma had been waiting already. "Miss Swan. Nice to see you. How was the night ?"

Emma just gave a frown in returned and he followed her inside and right up to Regina's bedroom. The brunette looked at them with a grin when they entered the room.

"Hello there. Time for me to go, right ? Aww.." She added a pout and Rumple raised a brow and gave the blonde a look.

"Oh I see..you couldn't make her silent..Well. Let's do it then." He said and approached the queen with the liquid in his hand. "Alright your majesty. Please don't make it even harder and just drink that." He said in a warning voice and handed it over to her. "We don't want to keep your son away from you, do we ?" He added and Regina gave Emma one last teasing grin before drinking the potion.

She was covered in a red cloud of magic and seconds later on the bed was sitting the mayor with her eyes closed and her free hand on her temple.

"God..thank you. She made my head feel like it's exploding and I've forgotten how tight and uncomfortable those dresses were." She said before opening her eyes and giving them a glare. "So what now ? Will you just stand there and stare or would one of you be so kind and finally free my other hand ?" God, Emma even missed her snappy words and harsh tone in her voice when she thought back to the queen's mouth.

"Well, nice to see you back, Regina. I'll give you some days to rest before we're gonna have to find out who did this to you. My job is done for now." He said and Emma thanked him with a nod before he left.

"Now what, Miss Swan ? Do I have to drink coffee with you again or will you finally uncuff me ?"

Emma rolled her eyes before approaching her and freeing her other hand.

"Everything alright ?"

"Well, I've been better. I'm gonna send who ever did this to me right down to hell." She hissed before rubbing her wrist.

"Hey show me your wrist." Where the cuffs were around her wrist was now a little wound.

"I need to clean that before it gets inflamed." Emma said and Regina snorted.

"Miss Swan, I'm fine. Don't worry that's nothing." But the blonde just rolled her eyes and took her by her other wrist to pull her downstairs. "Just stop being that stubborn and let me help."

"Are you out of your mind ?"

"No. Bandages ?" She asked and let Regina go who just rolled her eyes and went to get one. She came back after a moment while Emma leaned against the kitchen counter with a wet cloth.

"You act like I broke my leg or something worse." The brunette mumbled and gave her the bandage before adding a frown.

"A 'thank you' would be appreciated.." Emma told her while she cleaned her wrist with the cloth.

"Because you cuffed me to my own bed ?"

"No, because I held you back from doing something stupid, Madam Mayor."

"Well, it's not my fault that I somehow turned back to my old self."

Emma looked up at her, fire in her eyes as she placed the cloth on the counter and narrowed her eyes.

"Listen to me. I was the one who stopped you from hurting Henry because he was right here ! I was the one who even took care of you instead of just let you die in your own house like many other people probably would have done. I took care of you even though you told me that I'd take Henry away from you ! I saved our town from your royal bitchiness. You could only for once appreciate what I did for you." They were dangerously close and Regina bit her lip to stop herself from snapping back but she knew Emma was right and so she gave in. Partly because she was really not in the mood for a fight.

"I'm sorry." Emma's expression softened because what she heard was not what she expected Regina to say and she slowly leaned back and took the bandage.

Silence until the blonde finally asked the question that was in her head the whole time.

"Was that how you showed people that they were no longer free ? You just took their dignity and self confidence away by.." she couldn't finish before Regina interrupted her.

"Yes that's how I did it, Miss Swan. But it was just one way..to seduce.." Emma felt a shiver run down her spine by her words.

"Why ? Did you like it ?" It was the low voice and the teasing grin that made Emma swallow but she tried to stay in control.

"You were trying to kill me.." She answered with a frown before finishing her wrist and crossing her arms before looking up at her. Regina raised a brow and there it was again. That grin. "I tried to kill you before. But you didn't answer my question, Miss Swan." She hissed her name in a whisper while slowly stepping closer. "Did you enjoy it ? The taste of the evil queen's lips against yours..It was dangerous..to respond the kiss. You could have lost controle.." She warned her in a whisper, her lips almost touching Emma's ear now.

The blonde didn't move for a moment and just closed her eyes.

"It was not you. I knew that. But..you know you didn't have to do it. Why did you then ? All you needed to do was to finish me with your magic. So..why did you kiss me ? Did _you_ enjoy it ? To know that you had the power to do anything you wanted.." Emma decided to play her game and whispered back at her while leaning a bit into her.

Suddenly Emma's phone rang. Regina cleared her throat and took a few steps back before Emma picked up. "Yes ?"

"Emma. It's me."

"Ruby, everything alright ?"

"We're at Granny's. The lights went out..seems like the rest of the town is fine.."

"Alright..I'll be there in 10." She hung up and Regina gave her a questioning frown.

"Power failure at Granny's and you're coming with me cuz I think I won't let you alone after what happened not even two hours ago. And we both definitely need a drink."

They arrived a few minutes later at the diner. There were Ruby, Belle, Tinkerbell, Will Scarlet, Grumpy and Sneezy.

"Hey there." Emma greeted them and Ruby smiled when she saw her. "God finally you're here. Nothing works here and Grumpy you know..gets even more grumpy when he doesn't get his food." She rolled her eyes and looked over at him.

"Sorry sister but we have work to do." He said after seeing her look on him before he and Sneezy left.

"Hmm.." Emma frowned. "Let's see..Where's the power box ?"

Ruby shook her head "We already checked on it and Grumpy said it was okay so..it has to be something else.."

Suddenly there was a loud thunderclap outside and the rain followed right after it. Like a few minutes ago it was nothing and now it rained like hell.

Wind blew outside as if a strong storm was coming. And that it did. After a few minutes it was dark outside like late at night.

Everyone just stared outside and watched the storm always get closer and louder.

"Great." Regina was the first one who broke the silence.

"Well..let's make the best of it. Drinks ?" Ruby smiled and no one had a better idea at the moment.

"Where's Granny actually ?" Emma asked after a while.

"She went to the grocery store but I guess she'll be there for a bit longer.." Ruby answered before taking another sip of her drink.

Time passed and everyone had their second or third drink already while they all sat together at a table when suddenly Ruby took a bottle and spinned it on the table.

"Truth or dare, Belle ?"

"Seriously, Miss Lucas ?" Regina frowned at her. If she hadn't had a few drinks already she would have stared a hole inside her.

"What ? Do you have a better idea ? That's funny." Ruby then smiled at Belle waiting for an answer.

"Truth." She said and Ruby thought for a moment.

"Alright..uhmm..Have you ever been with a woman ?"

Regina rolled her eyes. _Oh god..._ she thought but suddenly she felt a bit hot with the blonde woman beside her.

"No..and I think I probaby won't." She answered with a smile. Yes, after all she was very happy with Rumple.

"Okay Belle. Your turn."

Belle spinned the bottle and of course it had to be no one else than Regina.

"Regina. Truth or dare ?" Belle asked and the mayor frowned after taking a sip of her drink.

"Who said I was playing ?"

"Regina, come on. Please, that's gonna be funny. What do you have to lose ?" Ruby asked with a grin.

Regina raised a brow and with a roll of her eyes she gave in.

"Fine..Truth." She finally said.

"Okay..are you in love ?"

The mayor gave her a frown but suddenly the question kind of made her feel a bit weird.

"Not that I knew." She simply said before raising a brow at Belle who gave her a smile and then Regina spinned the bottle.

"Well, well, that's great, isn't it ? You take dare and bring me another drink, thank you." She said to Will who just got up and did as she said because he wasn't really hoping to be asked one of those questions.

When he came back with her drink he handed it over to her and spinned the bottle. "Well Ruby again ! Right..I've got something cool for ya. Until the bottle chooses you again you have to add to every sentence you say 'in your bed'."

Ruby frowned. "Alright, my turn, _in your bed._ " After spinning the bottle there was a huge grin on her lips. "Emma..."

"I'll take dare." The blonde answered.

"Alright wait, let me think..in your bed." She said and Will smirked at her words.

"Kiss Regina...in your bed."

Emma stared at her by hearing what she wanted her to do before she felt herself blush.

"What, Seriously ?" She heard Regina say.

"Are you a bit of a coward, in your bed ?" Ruby asked the mayor with a grin.

 _Shit.._ Emma thought

* * *

tbc ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there ! :3 I'm really having fun writing this story. Enjoy chapter 5 ! ;)

* * *

Emma frowned at Ruby surching for a way out of this situation but there was nothing in Ruby's face that looked like she was joking.

 _Bitch..._ she thought before she got an innocent smile from the brunette.

"Fine." She said like it was the most normal thing as her eyes found the ones that belonged to no one else than the mayor. Beautiful eyes with a slightly confused but still controlled look.

"10 seconds...in your bed." Ruby added and broke the awkward silence between them. That was the moment when there was only one tiny bit left that stopped Emma from killing Ruby with that damn bottle.

But she decided to ignore her words instead and just kept her eyes on the brunette next to her. Regina saw no chance to escape this so she decided to get this behind her and just grabbed Emma's jacket collar pulling her a bit forward. She stopped to see if the blonde protested or wanted to push her away but when she saw that Emma didn't move backward she had no time to lean in because Emma did.

The blonde felt a shiver run down her spine when Regina pulled her toward her. It was like something wanted Emma to close the distance between them. And no chance, she had to.

 _What did Ruby say ? 10 seconds ? 1...2...goddd..._ She thought as she felt Regina's lips softly against hers. When 'the queen' kissed her it was hot and passionate but this time she felt like Regina didn't want to scare her like she was sorry for kissing her the evening before. It was sweet..there were butterflies..everywhere.

Regina on the other side was confused when she realised that she felt exactly like when she kissed the blonde for the first time which was not her at all what she kept reminding herself to. She felt the same sparks around them and inside her. But that moment didn't last longer than just a few seconds..

"Uhhhhh...did you forget to count ?" They heard Will say cheekily. With that they both were back in reality and instantly pulled apart. They looked everywhere but at each other while turning back towards the table.

"15 seconds..! In your bed !" Ruby grinned like a little girl that just got the permission to unpack her presents on christmas.

"Something else ?" Regina asked with a threatening frown and Ruby's grin suddenly lost it's shine as she slowly shook her head. Then Emma turned the bottle.

"Oh, Tinkerbell." Now it was the sheriff with a huge grin on her face and Ruby probably knew what was coming and when Emma looked at her she knew it exactly.

But Tink did not...

"How about dare ? That's more exciting." She told her with a smile and Ruby regretted everything that happened the last few minutes ago.

"Sure." The fairy answered with an unknowing smile.

"Okayy...how about you give Ruby a kiss ?" The brunette next to Emma had a smile appearing on her lips now as well. Belle tried to control herself and Will had been grinning from the beginning anyway.

Tinkerbell's face suddenly turned red and she turned to Ruby who returned her gaze.

"And yes, 10-second-rule." Emma added and Ruby gave her a look.

The difference between their and Emma's and Regina's kiss was that they were able to count to 10 and stop then.

* * *

 **Same time..**

"Grace, come." Jefferson smiled softly at his daughter who didn't return it.

"I promise you..we will be happy." He added as she finally took his hand and they made their way through the portal back to the enchanted forest.

* * *

 **Two days later..**

 _Knock, knock_ She heard at her door as she went to open it after putting her cup of coffee on the table.

"Wow, I'd never imagined you two standing here together next to each other on my porch." The mayor said sarcastically and raised a brow.

"I's nice to see you too, your majesty." Mr. Gold mirrored her look and Regina stepped aside before he and Emma entered. They went to the kitchen and Regina handed them both a cup of coffee over.

"Let's have a look at the truth then.." Rumple said and placed the little magic globe on the table while Regina sat next to Emma with Gold in front of her.

The globe glew blue and red before a picture of Regina's office appeared. Everyone waited to see what they wanted to know for the last few days.

Jefferson.

"I remember that day. He came to me last week and asked about his hat but I didn't have it anymore..I was surching for some papers before I went back inside and he had been waiting for me.." The brunette said while they watched him pour some liquid in the cup on the mayor's desk.

"Bastard." She added in a low voice.

"I thought his thing was tea not coffee.." Emma mumbled and Regina rolled her eyes before another picture of the man and his daughter appeared.

"Don't you remember Grace..? She just left me in Wonderland. She's a monster and she broke her promise. And it will be her then who's going to make the people of this town kill her again and remind them of who she is. And we will go back to our world and finally start a new life.." he explained to her. It was obvious that Grace didn't really want to go.

"Seems like he found his hat." Regina frowned and as they saw them jump through the portal they suddenly heard Henry from behind them. "No..Grace.." He stared at the global as Rumple, Regina and Emma looked at him before he turned and in a few seconds he was back upstairs in his room.

"Well..that's not easy for him now." Gold said with a frown before he stood and gave them one last look before he left the mayor's mansion.

* * *

to be continued...;***


	6. Chapter 6

Before Emma could follow her son Regina interrupted her with a "No." With that the blonde turned back to her and frowned.

"Let me. It's my fault after all." Regina added and mirrored her gaze.

"Why ?" Emma asked and tilted her head.

"Why, because of my past with Jefferson of course." Regina rolled her eyes as she saw Emma giving her that look.

"That doesn't mean that it's your fault now, Regina. That was long time ago besides."

But the brunette just gave her the I-don't-care-eyes and passed her to go upstairs and look after her son.

Emma rolled her eyes as she leaned against the kitchen counter and cursing Regina silently.

"Henry ?" She asked in a soft voice as she opened the door to his room and there was just a sigh she got in return.

Slowly she walked toward him and sat down next to him on his bed. "Are you okay ?" Her words soft and caring as she rubbed his shoulder and waited for a reply.

"She was my friend.." Came after a few minutes of silence.

"I know..I'm sorry Henry. But I'm sure she didn't want to leave."

"Why did she go then ?" he asked with another sigh.

"Her father wanted her to. I saw it in her eyes that she did not intend to leave our town, leave you. Jefferson didn't give her a choice but because he thought it's best for her..You know, parents always do what's best for their children and sometimes they don't even realize that they're making a mistake."

Henry was at least relieved that Grace did care about their friendship. He was also a bit angry at Jefferson because of what he thought was the right thing to do. But he kind of understood that he put his daughter on the first place in lis life and did everything what he thought made her happy.

"I understand..and I know. That's what you always wanted for me." He then hugged her and made Regina smile.

"Of course Henry." She hugged him back tightly before he let out another sigh and pulled away to look at her.

"Thank you, mom. I'll get over it.."

"I bet. Now, I'll let you sleep and I'm going to look after your mother. I hope she hasn't done anything stupid already after 5 minutes alone in our kitchen.." Regina couldn't help but to say before she stood up and turned to leave his room.

"You like her tho." He smiled before adding "Good night, mom,"

Regina looked at him for a moment. _Like that woman was likable.._ she thought while making her way back downstairs.

Emma meanwhile found a bottle of Regina's tasty cider and when the brunette saw her leaning against the kitchen counter with the bottle in her hand and of course half empty already she rolled her eyes and gave her a gaze. The blonde just ignored it and looked at her with a frown. "What did he say ?"

"He needs time." Regina answered and approached her until they only stood a few inches apart. She reached up to get two glasses while Emma stopped breathing for a moment as her blood suddenly felt like it was burning.

Regina then just turned with a "Come." and Emma followed her. And ohh..she already felt what the alcohol was doing to her. She couldn't stop herself from looking down her back and.."As you might know he had a crush on her..as Ruby has on Tinkerbell." The brunette interrupted her thoughts before Emma sat down next to her on the couch.

"Why..How do you know ?" The blonde knew there was no way to act like she didn't know and ask why she'd think so to keep the promise she gave Ruby to not tell anyone. But Regina knew it exactly.

"Come on..I see how they look at each other. Ruby always checks her out like you just did with me." Emma swallowed. The air between them filled with tension. But before the blonde could defend herself -it's _not_ like she had _ever_ checked her out- Regina cleared her throat before continuing.

"Well, after you nearly emptied the whole bottle on your own, I'm afraid I cannot let you leave till tomorrow, Miss Swan."

"But I don't have my car here..I went here by foot.."

"Still I think you won't be able to find your house, sheriff."

"Excuse me ? I'm still very much capable of thinking clearly."

"But not capable of walking straight." Regina frowned at her as to tell her to not discuss with her.

"Well, fine. But you actually just need to ask if you want me to stay, Madam Mayor.." Emma raised a brow and Regina gave her the most seductive smile which let a shiver run down the blonde's spine before answering "Do not flatter yourself, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes and gave her a gaze. "Let's blame the alcohol then." She shrugged innocently and poured herself another glass.

"I can see that it has _no_ effect on you." Regina answered sarkastically and took a sip of her own glass.

The way Emma licked her lips after drinking made the brunette bite her own. That was not good at all..a dangerous game. But that's what alcohol does, right ?

"You know, I liked your long hair.." Emma said after a while.

Regina tilted her head and raised a brow.

"You mean that..?" She asked as with a wave of her hand she sat in front of the blonde in one of her white night dresses she used to wear when she was queen and with her long black locks hanging down her shoulders and her back.

"Yes.." Emma answered looking both impressed and surprised but also she was like frozen.

"God..you remind me of that day..." She added.

"Oh dear, it may have been only my old evil and sassy self but believe me.." Regina then slowly leaned in with a devilish grin. "It's still inside me..."

Emma's blood raced through her body as she swallowed which of course didn't go unnoticed by the queen. "Aww..don't worry. I won't do anything to you..probably." She grinned again. And it was the grin that made the blonde feel that uncomfortable..that evilly playful and unreadable grin.

The next moment she looked up at the mayor again which was not really making it better because Regina still looked at her with that damn grin.

"Yea. Just because you just changed back doesn't make a difference." Regina just frowned in return and poured herself another glass of cider emptying the bottle.

"Wait a moment." Emma was really doing her best not to look after her. She then came back after a moment with another bottle placing it down on the table.

"Miss Swan, I need to remind you of the papers I gave you yesterday. So that you just won't forget them again. We don't want that, right ?"

"No we don't, that's why I've already finished them." Emma answered receiving a surprised frown in return.

"Well, look who's learned her lesson."

"Will you ever say it ?" The blonde asked with a teasing smile.

"Say what ?"

"Thank you."

"Why should I ?"

"Because it makes your work easier.."

"Something else ?"

Emma just rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink before suddenly her phone rang. Ruby. She picked up and placed it back on the table so that they both could listen because Regina would hear it anyway cuz Ruby most of the time screamed in her ear and the blonde honestly didn't need that now."

"Hey Emmm..."

"Ruby. What's up ?"

"I'm bored and we haven't talked about it yet.."

"What do you mean ?" Emma asked whiletaking another sip of her glass.

"Your kiss with the mayor of course..." Ruby sang and Emma almost spit her cider out. She swallowed then felt her face blush as a few seconds later she suddenly heard Regina from next to her "Well, what about you and Tinkerbell ? You almost undressed her with your eyes.." Regina mumbled and it was silent for a few seconds.

"Well..at least I don't want to send her to hell just because I'm too stubborn to admit that I like her. Well now is a good time for you both to talk about that finally, isn't it ? Sorry if I interrupted you at something..." They heard her laugh slightly before she hung up..

* * *

tbc ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there ! :3 Here's the next chapter for you (fluff...) I hope you enjoy it ;) Please let me know what you think !**

* * *

Silence for a few seconds before Regina looked at the blonde next to her. And what she saw kind of surprised her. Emma seemed to like that Ruby just spit out what she was thinking. There was a sparkle in her eyes which drove Regina crazy. She was angry but also something she couldn't really place.

"What ?" She asked in a harsh voice and Emma just shrugged innocently. "Nothing..You're angry about what she said ? Well, it's true. That you can be a pain in the ass."

"And you're what ? An angel ?" Regina gave a fake smile.

"Moms ?" They suddenly heard Henry say who was standing in the door frame and looking at them.

"It's not quite easy to sleep peacefully..can you be quiet and just stop arguing ? Thanks."

He added and left the living room again before one of them could answer.

"Look, because of you he can't even sleep !" Regina narrowed her eyes and gazed at her.

"Regina..did you actually hear what he was saying ?" Emma asked with an annoyed frown. "Why is it my fault now again ?"

"Because you were the one who decided to empty my cider !"

"You wanted me to stay.." Emma smiled playfully.

"Henry would have thought that I kicked you out. But next time I'll just send you direktly to hell !"

"Yes Regina..good to know. But could you be a bit more.."

"No, you don't get to speak. You just cause me trouble !"

"We should be quiet..remember ?" Emma rolled her eyes as she interrupted her again.

"Well, it's not my fault, okay ?"

"Regina..."

"God. And Ruby is just the same. She cannot keep her mouth shut. Once she knows something, a few minutes later the whole town knows it ! And that is what you call your friend ? You should really.."

But she couldn't finish her sentence as suddenly Emma took her face in her hands and shut her up with her lips. And Regina was silent..like she didn't freak out a few seconds ago. She needed a moment to actually get that the blonde was _kissing_ her just because she wanted her to be quiet.

And Emma really needed every tiny bit of control she could find in herself to pull back a few seconds later.

"Good." She then whispered and Regina's eyes were instantly looking down at her lips.

It was like she was drunk..which she was really but it was not feeling like literally being drunk..

A feeling Regina didn't know. Desire, faster heart beating and heat. A mix of those feelings knocked her control out and she softly placed her hands on Emma's cheeks and looked up at her. The brunette didn't make it easy for Emma to concentrate. And there it was again. The caring look that didn't want to hurt her, that waited for her to pull back and reject Regina. But the blonde didn't want to reject her. How could she ?

But she couldn't think while the mayor looked at her like that. So she just looked down at her full lips for a moment before her eyes were back up on Regina's as this time the brunette slowly leaned in and closed the distance between them.

Their lips met softly and it felt like a firework for both of them.

 _Ring, ring..._

Emma's phone suddenly brought them back to reality and they quickly pulled apart.

Emma picked up and cleared her throat. "Ahh..Yea..?"

"Swan ! What are ya up to ? Wanna meet at the Rabbit Hole ? Nothing exciting happening here.."

The blonde rolled her eyes by hearing Killian's voice before frowning. "Who the hell gave you my phone number ?"

"That doesn't matter, Swan...now..will ya come, huh ?"

"I'm busy and you're drunk." With that she hung up. He was really the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Let me guess. Hook."

"Yes. He wanted me to come to the Rabbit Hole.."

"Hmm..You're drunk already anyway..So, I'm gonna go to bed..You have anything you need here.." Regina said before standing up and Emma nodded. "Yes, thank you. Good night, Madam Mayor."

"Good night, Miss Swan." Regina answered while leaving the living room before she was gone.

Emma's phone rang again but she ignored the call because she really had no single nerve left for Hook. Then she went to sleep..and she dreamed. But not her usual dream..

* * *

To be continued ;)


End file.
